Linguistics
There are a vast array of languages among the peoples of Veria, many of them vastly different from one another, others more like far-flung dialects. Many languages are particularly spoken by an individual race, others by a particular nation or sect. This page gives the language, what race or nation it is connected to traditionally, a basic idea of what it's like, and some terms commonly used in the language. Creudynian Creudynian is the language of the Creudyn , and thus one of the most widely spread languages in the world, if not the most widely spread. It is considered the most "pure" form of the Creudynian family of languages. Terms Va' - Prefix denoting a city Ul - Province Hevanniun - Human (Literally "Little/Lesser Hevanni") Ghraemagretcht The primary language of the Ghraetetcheckt and therefore the major language of those living in the Nightlands. It is a harsh language, with many hard consonants combined in peculiar ways, and the trademark 'doubled vowels'. Because of how the Ghraethetcheckt mouth works, and the fangs, several particular sounds are absent from the language. This language is also notoriously hard to learn, and 'proper' pronunciation is simply impossible for non-Ghraethetcheckt due to the difference in physiology. Similarly, Ghraethetcheckt tend to have difficulty learning and pronouncing other languages. Terms Duur' - Denotation of association with Abyss Ru' - Denotation for large predatory birds Qaal' - Greeting/Goodbye denotation. Q' - Denotation for long and flexible things, such as rope, vines, and serpentine animals. Hevan "Hevan" is the script and speech of the Hevanni. When the house of Mithras took over ruling the humans of Mithrassen, they took their language with them. Hevan is nearly entirely spoken only by the nobility of Mithrassen, the commoners speaking the simpler "Low Hevan". Terms Talaradem - Human Lazek Lazek is the language spoken amongst the Wulfkin. Wulfkin writing is actually a much older form than their speech. The Lazek language (translating in the older tongue as "New Tongue" slowly developed as the Wulfkin interacted closer and closer with the Lupen - sounds that were most difficult for the Lupen to make were slowly given less and less use. Terms Kalmaeni Kalmaeni is the language spoken in Kalmaen. It is one of the "Low" dialects of Creudynian, along with Kolveccan, the low dialects being spoken mainly by the Kreynos, comparative to "Middle Creudynian" and the pure "Creudynian". Terms Kal - Nation, Country Kolveccan Kolveccan is the language spoken in Kolvecca. It is one of the "Low" dialects of Creudynian, along with Kalmaeni, the low dialects being spoken mainly by the Kreynos, comparative to "Middle Creudynian" and the pure "Creudynian." Terms Kol - Nation, Country Low Hevan "Hevan" is the script and speech of the Hevanni race. When the house of Mithras took over ruling the humans of Mithrassen, they took their language with them. A more simplified version of Hevan became the Low Hevan spoken throughout Mithrassen by the common people. Terms Tal'dem - Human Middle Creudynian Middle Creudyn is a term for the style of Creudynian that is spoken in the Midlands. It is a seperate language but shares the same structure and many similar words. Middle Creudyn is spoken among and is the main language of the Csarvardyn. It is spoken in Uldos and Ulkar - although the two versions have different accentation, they are mutually intelligible. Terms Ul - Nation, Country Q' Sledaagretcht Though the Sledaamaen are incapable of speech, they have their own associated symbology, a code that no one is really sure what to make of. Symbols Sea Cant The Sea Cant is the common language of the various Salt Folk states on the Seabreak Coast. It has a large variety of differentiation from city and city and town to town. While more eloquent and descriptive phrases will sound very different in different states, the very basic and vital phrases are readily understandable to all. Basic phrases from Sea Cant are familiar to well travelled merchants and sailors the world over, being a lingua franca among these classes. Terms Aljan - Captain of Captains, Noble, Community Leader Jan - Captain, term of respect Kaldarr - Admiral, Important Noble Tar Kaldarr - High Admiral, King Trollish The language of the Trolls is spoken throughout the Trollhaven Mountains. It is vaguely uniform without, though with a very wide variety of accents and local terms. The Troll tongue is also sometimes found outside of Manorym in the context of words from it often being used as slang between mercenaries, due to the large relative percentage of Trolls in that profession. Terms Enngevin - A term for where there is no direct translation. It is very often mis-translated as "Kingdom of" - however, a closer translation would be "The Dominance of". It refers to something or someone having a certain measure of influence in an area to the point that others must bow to their decisions. For example "Enngevin Goldfang" would refer to the lands in which the Goldfang tribe is the most venerable, powerful and influential - although other clans might live here, larger political decisions would be made by the leader of Clan Goldfang. Karh - Wolf Yaguazekam The language of the Yaguara, which is literally translated to “Throat of the Yaguara”. The alphabet is comprised of vowels and consonants which can be recognized by foreign linguists, as well as various growls and bellows. It is possible for a foreigner to learn Yaguazekam, but it is extremely difficult and native Yaguarans would have difficulty understanding them. A foreigner would look rather silly in front of his peers trying to imitate the growls necessary to articulate most Yaguazekaman words. Terms Aur - Sun Zemellar'Otha Zemellar'Otha (Tongue of Zemellar) is the language of the jungle continent of Zemellar . Otha is spoken throughout the continent, regardless of race, making Zemellar rather unique in this regard. Otha originated among Zethar scholars and writers. It was then shared with the Takiel races, in an attempt to keep Zemellar united in the case of invasion. Today, Otha is still spoke in all parts of the continent and is understood. The Zethar and Takiel do speak it with very different inflections, accents and certain terms, leading some to speak of North Otha and South Otha, but the two races can still easily understand each other. The Creudyn of Zemellar, when not speaking Creudynian, speak Otha in their own particular manner. Terms Jalmai - Home, Dwelling-Place, Nation Otha - Tongue, Language